qualcosa non va?
by Rookie.001
Summary: la mia prima Soma x Erina. Soma ha una crisi esistenziale e vuole lasciare tutto, ma è l'unica soluzione?


Salve a tutti. non conosco l'inglese e posso scrivere solo in italiano. My Bad! è la prima volta che mi cimento in una FF, ne ho letto tante. mi sono innamorato di **"Truth", "The storm", "Nouvelle" e "** **7 minutes in heaven"**

possiate dirmi tutto ciò che ne pensate, GRAZIE a chiunque vorrà leggere be lasciare un commento

 **Disclaimer:** non possedere Shokugeki no Soma.

Qualcosa non va ...?

L'accademia di cucina di Totsuki è un altro giorno ricco di lezioni e sfide. Due ragazze erano appena discese dall'auto che le aveva seguito nel cortile dell'accademia e sono erano avviate verso l'edificio per seguire la prima lezioned ella giornata, una noiosissima lezione di storia della cucina. Le ragazze benché trovassero noiosa la lezione dovevano mostrare ai propri compagni un aspetto e un comportamento consono all'accademia e alla loro posizione, quindi si considerano anche entusiaste della prossima lezione. Persino nei loro pensieri sono bloccati al centro del cortile quando la loro attenzione è stata catturata da un uomo che ha bisogno di aiuto. "Oh no, continuando da ieri sera "disse Arato." L'ereditiera la guardiano incuriosita chiedendole di cosa parlasse. "Arato alzò gli occhi al cielo, stufa delle due parole" Rindou Kobayashi e Nene Kinokuni. Come sai ieri, da dietro il consiglio dell'élite 10, mi sono fermato nella sala del consiglio assieme a Kinokuni-san uno sbrigare dei documenti, quando nella sala del consiglio è entrata Kobayashi-san come una furia ed hanno iniziato una litigare lei e Kinokuni come delle matte. Ho cercato di dividerle, ma ero stanca e dopo due ore di lotta sono andata via sperando che non si ammazzassero. Mi dispiace Erina, ma ero davvero stanca. A quanto pare il litigio si è protratto fino ad ora, dalle occhiaie che hanno posso immaginare che stiano litigando da ieri sera senza sosta ". Erina la fissò sborrata dalle sue parole e ancor più dalle ragazze che stanno tirandosi i capelli. Quindi indossò il cipiglio tipico di Erina Nakiri, direttore di Tōtsuki e si avvicinò alle ragazze. Kinokuni-san, Kobayashi-san, non tollero da nessuno un simile errore nella mia accademia e non il tollero dall'attuale settimo seggio e dall'ex secondo seggio degli elite 10 . Ora dividetevi, andate una lezione o tornate nelle vostre stanze e non voglio sentire una parola, intesi? " Le due ragazze, anche stremate, si divisero e ognuna andò per la sua strada fuori dell'accademia. "lo spettacolo è una lezione" "agli studenti ancora nei paraggi" sì Erina-sama "," sì direttore "," Arato bene di non capire bene, ma ne aveva un'idea chiara, come tutta l'accademia del resto. Arato si chiese chi è stato più denso tra i due. Uno era denso come un buco nero. L'altra era denso come un mattone, ma solo perché il suo passato l'aveva isolato dal resto del mondo, confinando le emozioni in un abisso da cui si uscirà un giorno, forse, solo grazie all'intervento di qualcuno. E sperava che qualcuno si presenta prresto un risollevarla dall'abisso in cui era precipitata. Arato bene di non capire bene, ma ne aveva un'idea chiara, come tutta l'accademia del resto. Arato si chiese chi è stato più denso tra i due. Uno era denso come un buco nero. L'altra era denso come un mattone, ma solo perché il suo passato l'aveva isolato dal resto del mondo, confinando le emozioni in un abisso da cui si uscirà un giorno, forse, solo grazie all'intervento di qualcuno. E sperava che qualcuno si presenta prresto un risollevarla dall'abisso in cui era precipitata. confinando le emozioni in un abisso da cui usciranno un giorno, forse, solo grazie all'intervento di qualcuno. E sperava che qualcuno si presenta prresto un risollevarla dall'abisso in cui era precipitata. confinando le emozioni in un abisso da cui usciranno un giorno, forse, solo grazie all'intervento di qualcuno. E sperava che qualcuno si presenta prresto un risollevarla dall'abisso in cui era precipitata.

Arrivate in classe un profondo stupore si dipinse sui loro volti. Accanto alla finestra, ho visto di solito già uno studente che era occupato dei posti ed era in evidenza attesa di qualcuno. Uno studente che è mai arrivato prima che iniziasse la lezione, se non addirittura a lezione conclusa. Era minimamente accigliato, molto diverso dal suo solito, ma appena le vide un piccolo sorriso, le labbra e disse "Ciao Nakiri, ciao Hisako, ho occupato dei posti, mi destino compagnia stamane?" Arato lo salutò "Ciao Soma, buongiorno, è bello vederti già qui" e senza chiedere ad Erina cosa ne pensasse " "Ma certo, ne sarei felice. Prego accomodatevi" Erina alzò il sopracciglio distruggere, era felice che Hisako si sedesse vicino a lui? Che significava? Avrebbe dovuto essere felice che lei, il direttore dell'accademia si sedesse vicino a lui. Non è mai stato così vicino a lui, per intenderci, sarebbe stato solo un premio per lui. Le sta bene prendere le distanze. Ma perché voleva vicino la sua maica? Era anche stupita che, diverso dal solito, già fosse in classe, piuttosto che preso dei posti per loro pensava era casuale o previsto seguire quella lezione ?, quindi chiese ad Arato da quando si chiamavano per nome lei e Yukihira, lo vedeva un modo così inappropriato, era una cosa così romantica legata all'essere fi-fid. Erina divenne cremisi tenendo parla e non riusciva a muoversi dall'entrata, dovevano ancora sedersi. no? Erina è stato lui a darmi il coraggio di far evolvere il nostro rapporto "" Sì ma .. Ma è diverso, noi siamo amiche d'infanzia, lui lo conosco da solo anni e, è un ragazzo "arrossì. "Erina ma che dici? Innanzitutto sto uscendo con Hayama e lo sai. Tra me e Yukihira non c'è niente di romantico, ci piace stare in compagnia come amici. Ti posso assicurare che non vedo nulla in quel senso verso Soma. Se preferisci o se ti digiuna puoi chiamarlo Yukihira in tua presenza, lui capirà, ne sono certo. Però per favore non farlo anche tu, ho già detto che il geloso per via del mio rapporto con Soma. "Erina arrossì all'affermazione dell'amica e risposta che non sono d'intralcio alla loro amicizia. Yukihira accanto alla finestra e Arato in mezzo a lui e Nakiri. Erina però voleva vederci chiaro e chiese del perché era così così perché Yukihira era felice di avere Hisako seduta vicino alui .. Arato con un sorriso malizioso le chiese se preferiva sedersi lei vicino al rosso. Nakiri prontamente negò e si zittì, concentrandosi sull'inizio della lezione. Arato non le disse il mio, ma siedo vicino al ragazzo perché ha detto il suo sguardo malinconico e temeva che la vicinanza dei due avrebbe portato, al minimo, una scintilla. Continua a leggere, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, non è un caso e cambiò argomento "Oggi con noi è presente il signor Yukihira, l'attuale primo seggio dell'elite 10". Erina si sentì anche lei un disagio, con tutta l'attenzione rivolta verso di loro, chissà come commentò la vicinanza tra il direttore e il primo seggio, per non parlare tra lui e la sua segretaria . Erina si girò a guardarlo e si è accusato, sorpresa, di uno sguardo triste sul suo volto, mentre guardava svanamente fuori dalla finestra, davanti a sé non c'era l'ombra di un foglio sul banco con cui prendere appunti. Era seduto rilassato, ma accigliato, uno sguardo triste un cercar fuori chissà cosa. Era così lontano dall'esuberante ragazzo gioviale che si ritrovò un preoccuparsi per lui: cos'era accaduto? Un problema familiare? Stava bene il padre? O forse la madre? A ben pensarci di lui non conosceva nulla, era lei un confidarsi con lui nelle sere in cui s ' incontravano sulla terrazza del dormitorio Polar Star a guardare le stelle. Ma lui non ha mai fatto parola di sé. Questo pensiero affondò in lei facendo male. Era l'unica di non saper nulla di lui? Di certo ne sapevano di più Tadokoro, Arato, gli altri amici del dormitorio, Ikumi Mito ei fratelli Adini. Tristemente credette che è una storia di una cosa per me. Il suo primo seggio non era un idiota, né uno sciocco, assumeva dei diritti a volte assurdi, ma non era uno stupido, di questo ne era certo. Il professore interroga il treno dei suoi pensieri continuando "Il signor Yukihira, ho provato che il suo gradimento è già una conoscenza. Sarebbe così gentile da illuminare tutti hnoi? Sempre per molti studenti. "Il modo di dire è una risatina anche per molti studenti." Erina s'innervosì per l'esame dal professore e sta per alzarsi quando la sua mano sinistra fu afferrata da Hisako che le sussurrò "Erina aspetta , capisco come ti senti, ma per favore aspetta. "Erina lo guardò e guardò la finestra per la sua posa rilassata e allontanata lo sguardo dalla finestra per focalizzarsi sul professore. 'artico, lontana dalla sua voce calda e confortante parlò "Professore, lei sta parlando della cucina francese del periodo francese e di venire è incentrato sullo sviluppo di una cucina sulle verdure e indirizzate all'alta borghesia. Ha accennato allo chef Audiger Ausonio. Un cuoco francese operante nella seconda metà del 1600. Ha lavorato per Jean Baptiste Colbert, era un esperto di dessert e liquori. Un eccellente conoscitore della coltivazione di verdure è stato il primo ad introdurre in cucina l'inizio delle primizie di verdure. lo chef Ausonio introdusse solo i piselli quale primizia. Personalmente preferisco lo chef Antoine Beauvilliers, un cuoco vissuto a cavallo del 1700 e 1800. Professore, ho risposto correttamente alla sua domanda? "Il professore insieme agli studenti era rimasto a bocca aperta ascoltando la spiegazione del primo seggio, poi si ricompose e disse" Grazie messier Yukihira, "La sua spiegazione è stata la prima seggio di Tōtsuki". Hisako si girò verso Erina, con un ampio sorriso le disse "Visto?" Erina, ancora scioccata disse "Tu lo sapevi? Ma vieni? "Sembra che sia così per la lezione." "Erina Soma predilige, ocme te, la cucina francese, anche se preferisce una fusione con la cucina giapponese. Più che assente era perso nei suoi pensieri. Sì, è un po 'di credito "rispose sorridente Hisako. Subito dopo suonò la campanella annunciando la fine delle lezioni, almeno per Erina che sembra dirigersi nel suo ufficio per occuparsi di documenti relativi alla gestione dell' Accademia. La giornata trascorse tra pile di documenti, quando entrò nell'ufficio di Arato per andar via. ufficio e attraversarono i corridoi per raggiungere la macchina nel cortile. Camminando con eleganza, Erina dava uno sguardo ai dintorni, per controllare che tutto filasse liscio nella sua accademia, annoiata dagli sguardi di venerazione che tutti le davano. Prima era felice di quegli sguardi, lei era la principessa di Tōtsuki, la detentrice del palato di Dio, era considerata alla magnificenza e regnare sull'universo culinario, le dovevano rispetto e gli amici erano un peso di cui non aveva bisogno. Ma le cose sono cambiate con l'incontro con qualcuno che è la venerava e la trattava come una ragazza qualunque, una semplice ragazza incontrata a scuola. Era epoca successo troppo perché lei affrontarlo da sola, era grata di avere degli amici che l'apprezzassero, che l ' apprezzassero pe chi era e non per ciò che rappresentava. Era felice di avere al suo fianco la fidata segretaria, ma la sua amica Hisako. Cercava di non pensarci troppo, ma un dubbio l'attanagliava, dietro quei cambiamenti, quella rivoluzione che aveva interessato lei e l'accademia c'era una sola persona? E quella persona era la sua nemesi? Nemesi davvero? O lui era il suo alter ego? Una vocina dentro di sé, in stile Alice, le sussurrava 'alter ego', ma non sai se ascoltarla o scacciarla. Arrivata in cortile vide l'auto per loro parcheggiata ad attenderle ed appoggiata ad essa, con aria noncurante, le mani affondate nelle tasche, camicia bianca e poggiata sulle spalle lui lui. Sguardo rivolto ai suoi piedi "strano. Innanzitutto che ci fa lì? E poi è strano fin da stamattina, sembra depresso, ne sai nulla Hisako? "Hisako si fermò, immaginando che la spiegazione sarebbe stata più lunga del previsto in quanto riguardò anche la situazione su cui erano incappate al mattino e disse" Ci sta aspettando, mi ha chiesto un passaggio per tornare al dormitorio, "Ehi?" "Erano hai presente il litigio di stamane tra Kobayashi e Kinokuni? Bè ecco, era per lui "Eh?" Cosa gli ha fatto? Ancora quelle ricette che prevedono marmellata e calamari o peggio? "Chiese allarmata Erina." No No tutt'altro. Litigavano per chi ha il diritto di camminare o comunque fissare il suo fianco. "Nakiri con la mascella a terra e gli occhi sgranati come piatti chiese" Per lui non intendi Yukihira vero? Chi vorrebbe trascorrere del tempo con quello stupido? E magari litigare per lui non è eccessivo? "Hisako sospirò e poi rispondere" innanzitutto per rispondere alle tue parole E prima che neghi, parlo delle serate che trascorrete insieme sul terrazzo del dormitorio "Erina sgranò gli occhi verso Hisako" tu, tu, co-co .. "Hisako Risposta" sì ne sono una conoscenza, non vi spio, semplicemente un paio di sere mi è capitato di venirti a cercare, non ti ho trovato nella tua stanza e passa vicino alle porte del terrazzo vi ho visto parlare, parlare educatamente, senza gridare ed anche sorridendo. Non così da quando va avanti e non ti chiedo alcun dettaglio ma, un mio parere, anche tuti rallegri e giovi della sua vicinanza. Certo tu Erina, ora, non sei da litigare con qualcuno per una sua presenza, ma molte ragazze non la penso così "" molte? Cosa intendi per molte? Vuoi dire che oltre Kinokuni-senpai e Kobayashi-senpai c'è qualcun'altra interessata lui? "Hisako guardò la sua amica, osservando come le avevo appena dato la stessero colpendo. turina emotiva verso un aspetto del suo amico che non è mai stato considerato. "Erina, Soma dagli eventi del reggimento di cucina, essendo anche molto popolare. Soprattutto tra le matricole che lo venerano e che hanno sentito solo parlare di lui. Insomma tra le matricole è una leggenda vivente, un po 'com'è stato suo padre per te. Le ragazze lo attendono per accompagnarlo in classe e all'uscita delle lezioni. Litigano per accompagnarlo al dormitorio una bella lezione. Credo che accada anche perché ha sempre una buona parola per tutti, è gioviale, ha il sorriso in ogni situazione e pare che nulla riesca a rattristarlo. È la fonte della forza e del buonumore per i suoi amici, è sempre pronto ad aiutarli e si fionda lì per loro senza paura. Non arretra mai di fronte ad una sfida e, in effetti, lo invidio davvero, vorrei essere proprio come lui. Cerca sempre di non farsi accompagnare dalle ragazze per evitare problemi, anche con ragazzi invidiosi della sua popolarità. Così frequenta il partecipante Tadokoro per avviarsi. "Erano alla notizia della storia del ragazzo e dell'essere accompagnato da Tadokoro rimasi infastidita. pensava di essere l'unica a trovarlo interessante. aspetta, Cosa? Lei non lo trovava interessante. Anche se l'avevo colpita la profonda risposta che aveva dato all'insegnante quella mattina. Sì apprezzava le sere trascorse a guardare le stelle, ma sono le stelle ad essere belle. Ho visto il lavoro che ha fatto con quel tempo in cui avevo immaginato una ricetta con le uova solo per la gioia di cucinare, ma solo perché probabilmente, era sicuramente una ricetta di suo padre. Sì, era geniale e coraggioso, lotta per i suoi ideali e per evolversi e per difendere gli amici. Ma perché ci stiamo pensando ora? Hisako la trasse dai suoi pensieri rivolgendosi a Yukihira "Soma vuoi un passaggio per il dormitorio?" "Yo Nakiri, ciao Hisako. Vorrei un passaggio se per voi non è troppo pericoloso. "Erina rimase di stucco." E 'rimasta più che mai, è stato certo che è succedendo qualcosa. Entrarono in macchina con Nakiri e Yukihira distanti, vicino ai finestrini e Arato, seduta di fronte a loro, era in evidente stato d'imbarazzo dal loro silenzio Yukihira commentò, parlando quasi più se stesso "Pensavo che non fosse la prima volta che siamo nella stessa macchina eh Nakiri? Eppure anche stavolta rimaniamo in silenzio, un imbarazzante silenzio per te. Sì, il destino è davvero ironico. "Erina ascoltò basita quanto diceva non trovando un appiglio dove si intromettersi nel discorso. Prima che potesse in qualche modo rispondere erano al dormitorio, scesero dalle auto, Yukihira ringraziò le ragazze del passaggio e si avviò in cucina. "Non è sembrato strano anche a te? Non è successo mai battuta su come mai stupito in classe, anzi si è rammaricato che fossimo in silenzio in macchina prendendosi la colpa. ho detto qualcosa per la via. Di solito è lui che il via ai discorsi. " Hisako sorrise al commento della bionda, si stava preoccupando per Yukihira, era evidente, ma non provò e farglielo notare per evitare di sentirla gridare. "Erina entriamo in casa, dai avremo modo di parlare con Ssoma più tardi". Il ragazzo intanto arrivato in cucina, noto come era da solo, pensò di cucinare, ma qualcosa lo bloccava.

Era sera al dormitorio, era il turno di misi con radice di ginseng energizzante accompagnata da tempura di pesce spada e radice di loto. I ragazzi del dormitorio mangiavano e lodavano la sua cucina che li abbracciava, li coccolava e li rafforzava alla fine della giornata. Era davvero la Demetra giapponese della cucina.

Eppure tutti si girarono verso una figura grigia a un lato del tavolo. Di fronte a un Nakiri e di fianco ad Arato era seduto un ragazzo silenzioso, perso nei suoi pensieri, uno zombie lontano dal ragazzo gioioso e vigoroso che era stato Yukihira Soma. Finito di mangiare si alzò e si avviò verso la porta, sulla soglia ringraziò Tadokoro del pasto e le rivolse un sorriso. Nakiri non riconobbe quel sorriso come suo, era freddo e falso e l'amico che conoseva, il SUO amico, non è mai un dato un sorriso del genere. Ricordava che anche a suo padre aveva rivolto un sorriso più caloroso, ricco di aspettative e di forza, non freddo e vuoto come questo. Salì pochi minuti dopo, uscendo sulla terrazza notò che era sola e che la serata era piuttosto fresca, così si diresse nella sua stanza la 304, la stanza di fianco a, salì anche lei, ma era preoccupata per il suo amico e si diresse verso la sua stanza per parlargli. Anche Hisako aveva ricosociuto quel sorriso falso che era dato prima un Tadokoro e che era così lontano dal suo solito sé. Cosa stava accadendo a Yukihira? Mentre pensava ciò si entra e si sta chiedendogli subito perché è così falso con i suoi amici. "Ecco Hisako la migliore amica di Erina" "Soma sono anche tua amica, forse non sono la tua migliore amica, ma non trattarmi così. Tengo a te e ti voglio bene, quindi per favore, è palese che c'è qualcosa che non Va. Sei freddo con tutti, una tavola non è stata una parola e sei andato via con quel sorriso falso sul volto. Yukihira era seduto sul letto, poi è stato acceso e chiuso la porta, poi sempre seduto, nei tuoi pensieri, i miei pensieri sono passati in rassegna e ho parlato di "Ho detto una decisione. Domani lascerò Tōtsuki. Ma non farne parola con gli altri, preferisco che lo sappiano da me, lo farò domani." Hisako era scioccata e rimase a bocca aperta, appoggiandosi al muro per sostenersi, mentre Yukihira continuava "Non sono degno di più parte di Tōtsuki. Sono un plebeo che non sa nulla di perfezione! " Arato era sempre più scioccata da quanto dicesse, è caduto in ginocchio con le lacrime che le uscivano "Cosa? Ma perché? Tu sei il mio amico, non puoi lasciarmi sola. seggio per un motivo! Hai un talento indiscusso e sono arci sicura che la parentela con il leggendario Asura non c'entra, saresti stato grande comunque. Sei la colonna del dormitorio, sei la colonna dell'accademia e sei il pilastro che aggrapparsi per tutti gli utenti che, come me, possono definirsi tuoi amici. "Mentre lunghe lacrime scendono sul volto di Hisako ei singhiozzi le bloccavano le parole, continuò" Prima non eravamo così. Allo stagiare siamo stati uniti e ci siamo conosciuti e ogni giorno ho ringraziato Kami per avermi affiancata a te. Tu hai ricostruito il mio rapporto con Erina. Tu hai fatto sì che avessi fiducia nelle mie capacità anche dopo aver perso nelle lezioni d'autunno. Tu non mi hai mai deriso, tu sei stato un amico forte e leale per me. Tu hai sconfitto la centrale e il regno di Azami. Tu ci hai salvato dall ' espulsione. Erano da suo padre. "Yukihira precisa, girando la testa da parte a parte, con uno sguardo di ghiaccio" la sua era era già consolidata, avevi solo bisogno di vederla. Hisako sei un ottimo chef ed ora stai uscendo con chi ti ha battuto all'elezioni d'autunno, non ho fatto nulla per te. Nel regiment abbiamo vinto solo perché avevamo Erina dalla nostra, senza di lei non ci sarebbe stata storia. Abbiamo affrontato Tsukasa e Kobayashi ed abbiamo vinto nonostante la mia presenza. Erina è stata davvero grande in quell'occasione, ha sconfitto tre chef. Per lei non è mai successo, lei è salvata da sola, più che altro è il mio idolo, e non ha mai avuto bisogno dell'aiuto del suo stupido figlio. " "Yukihira vicina, girando la testa da parte a parte, con uno sguardo di ghiaccio" la sua era era già consolidata, avevi solo bisogno di vederla. Hisako sei un ottimo chef ed ora stai uscendo con chi ti ha battuto all'elezioni d'autunno, non ho fatto nulla per te. Nel regiment abbiamo vinto solo perché avevamo Erina dalla nostra, senza di lei non ci sarebbe stata storia. Abbiamo affrontato Tsukasa e Kobayashi ed abbiamo vinto nonostante la mia presenza. Erina è stata davvero grande in quell'occasione, ha sconfitto tre chef. Per lei non è mai successo, lei è salvata da sola, più che altro è il mio idolo, e non ha mai avuto bisogno dell'aiuto del suo stupido figlio. " "Yukihira vicina, girando la testa da parte a parte, con uno sguardo di ghiaccio" la sua era era già consolidata, avevi solo bisogno di vederla. Hisako sei un ottimo chef ed ora stai uscendo con chi ti ha battuto all'elezioni d'autunno, non ho fatto nulla per te. Nel regiment abbiamo vinto solo perché avevamo Erina dalla nostra, senza di lei non ci sarebbe stata storia. Abbiamo affrontato Tsukasa e Kobayashi ed abbiamo vinto nonostante la mia presenza. Erina è stata davvero grande in quell'occasione, ha sconfitto tre chef. Per lei non è mai successo, lei è salvata da sola, più che altro è il mio idolo, e non ha mai avuto bisogno dell'aiuto del suo stupido figlio. " Hisako sei un ottimo chef ed ora stai uscendo con chi ti ha battuto all'elezioni d'autunno, non ho fatto nulla per te. Nel regiment abbiamo vinto solo perché avevamo Erina dalla nostra, senza di lei non ci sarebbe stata storia. Abbiamo affrontato Tsukasa e Kobayashi ed abbiamo vinto nonostante la mia presenza. Erina è stata davvero grande in quell'occasione, ha sconfitto tre chef. Per lei non è mai successo, lei è salvata da sola, più che altro è il mio idolo, e non ha mai avuto bisogno dell'aiuto del suo stupido figlio. " Hisako sei un ottimo chef ed ora stai uscendo con chi ti ha battuto all'elezioni d'autunno, non ho fatto nulla per te. Nel regiment abbiamo vinto solo perché avevamo Erina dalla nostra, senza di lei non ci sarebbe stata storia. Abbiamo affrontato Tsukasa e Kobayashi ed abbiamo vinto nonostante la mia presenza. Erina è stata davvero grande in quell'occasione, ha sconfitto tre chef. Per lei non è mai successo, lei è salvata da sola, più che altro è il mio idolo, e non ha mai avuto bisogno dell'aiuto del suo stupido figlio. " Abbiamo affrontato Tsukasa e Kobayashi ed abbiamo vinto nonostante la mia presenza. Erina è stata davvero grande in quell'occasione, ha sconfitto tre chef. Per lei non è mai successo, lei è salvata da sola, più che altro è il mio idolo, e non ha mai avuto bisogno dell'aiuto del suo stupido figlio. " Abbiamo affrontato Tsukasa e Kobayashi ed abbiamo vinto nonostante la mia presenza. Erina è stata davvero grande in quell'occasione, ha sconfitto tre chef. Per lei non è mai successo, lei è salvata da sola, più che altro è il mio idolo, e non ha mai avuto bisogno dell'aiuto del suo stupido figlio. "

Il silenzio gravò sulle ultime parole. Arato continuava un piangere non accettando di perdere il suo amico "Perché tutta questa negatività ora? Pensa una bella figura che hai fatto stamattina col professore di storia della cucina" Soma, scuotendo la testa "Non è mai stato così facile come è stato per me. Mi sono affrettato a credere che il mio primo seggio per Tōtsuki possa essere? Credo che mi ritirerò nel mio ristorante come sous-chef di mio padre. " Arato "no, non puoi lasciare, tu che sei sei battuto sempre contro tutti, tu dal primo anno ti ho fatto l'obiettivo di arrivare alla vetta dell'accademia, tu che hai fatto tanto per tutti noi tuoi amici. Cosa c'è davvero? Dimmi la verità Soma-kun, cos'è successo? "" Forse come mio padre, lui lasciò Tōtsuki perché si sentiva vuoto restando qui, ed io lascio perché ... bè per lo stesso motivo. "

Yukihira si alzò dal letto, prese dei fazzolettini, aiutò Arato e alzò le lacrime e disse "Hisako sono stanco. congedò da lei. La stanza rimase al buio, con la pallida luce della luna che illuminava tristemente. Si tratta di un dolore per la paura, un dolore che dura un giorno, un momento di gioia che si fa sentire. Decisione legata al giorno vicino di camera. Nonostante le parole che aveva detto un Arato cercando di convincerla, noto che andar via era sbagliato. Ma lo era anche restare lì. Avrebbe voluto parlare chiaramente, ma tutti i segni intorno a lui dicevano di no, di non farlo, che sarebbe stata una delusione ancora più grande, e allora? Allora fuggi. Fuggire cme soluzione? Suo padre gli aveva insegnato di non fuggire di fronte a nulla. Ma la situazione non è andata via d'uscita e il dolore che provava era troppo grande ormai.

Arato una volta uscita dalla stanza di Soma rimase a contemplare la porta chiusa, non sapendo come agire. Avrebbe voluto parlare con Tadokoro che poteva avere parole di conforto per lui, farlo ragionare e fargli vedere la realtà delle cose. Ma gli ha promesso di non dirlo a nessuno fino al mattino dopo è tornato a porte chiuse. Ma sulle scale che porta al piano di sopra si fermò. I ragazzi hanno detto di non dire nulla ai ragazzi, intendeva i ragazzi del dormitorio. Lei ed Erina non erano del dormitorio, erano rimaste a dormire lì, dopo la caduta di Azami, solo per restare più vicino ai nuovi amici. E poi la promessa fatta a Yukihira non potrebbe scavalcare la profonda amicizia con Erina, lei era la sua migliore amica. Guardò ancora la 303, chiedendosi se il suo amico fosse successo a dormire quella notte e bussò alla porta della 304. "Entra" una voce e Arato entrò, chiuse la porta e vide una bionda figura, in camicia da notte azzurra, è stato il suo manga shojo preferito. La ragazza finì di leggere e si girò a vedere chi fosse. Sapeva che si poteva trattare solo di Hisako, tutti gli altri sono entrati e subito si annuncia, eccetto il rosso di fianco a lei che sarebbe entrato dicendo buffonate o la sua maica che ha atteso la fine della sua lettura. Appena filmato, non mi sento mai una conoscenza dell'esperienza umana, ma la sua amica ha avuto lo sguardo triste e le guance bagnate come se fosse pianto di recente "Hisako che succede? Hai pianto? Chi è stato?" Hisako riuscì ad articolare solo "Yukihira" "cosa ha fatto quel plebeo" stava gridando ormai "io lo ammazzo, resta qui vado io "" no Erina fermati, aspetta "disse e le prese un mano per fermare la bionda ormai colma di rabbia." Yukihira non mi ha fatto nulla. "Sono stato nella sua stanza per parlargli, per capire cosa non andava oggi e ..." Hisako si bloccò mentre io singhiozzi si mischiavano alle lacrime sul viso "Hisako allora cos'è successo? Dimmi mi sto preoccupando "" mi ha detto di non farne parola con gli altri, ma il nostro rapporto è diverso, tu sei la mia migliore amica e vieni prima di tutti qui "Erina annuiva e silenziosa aspettava che Hisako le dicesse tutto. un sospiro, inspirò a lungo e lentamente espirò e poi, con una calma solo apparente parlò. Yukihira non mi ha fatto nulla. "Sono stato nella sua stanza per parlargli, per capire cosa non andava oggi e ..." Hisako si bloccò mentre io singhiozzi si mischiavano alle lacrime sul viso "Hisako allora cos'è successo? Dimmi mi sto preoccupando "" mi ha detto di non farne parola con gli altri, ma il nostro rapporto è diverso, tu sei la mia migliore amica e vieni prima di tutti qui "Erina annuiva e silenziosa aspettava che Hisako le dicesse tutto. un sospiro, inspirò a lungo e lentamente espirò e poi, con una calma solo apparente parlò. Yukihira non mi ha fatto nulla. "Sono stato nella sua stanza per parlargli, per capire cosa non andava oggi e ..." Hisako si bloccò mentre io singhiozzi si mischiavano alle lacrime sul viso "Hisako allora cos'è successo? Dimmi mi sto preoccupando "" mi ha detto di non farne parola con gli altri, ma il nostro rapporto è diverso, tu sei la mia migliore amica e vieni prima di tutti qui "Erina annuiva e silenziosa aspettava che Hisako le dicesse tutto. un sospiro, inspirò a lungo e lentamente espirò e poi, con una calma solo apparente parlò.

"Se ne va." Erina la guardia con aria interrogativa, confusa le chiese chi andava via. Hisako sospirò di nuovo e amareggiata "Soma Yukihira ha deciso di lasciare la Tōtsuki". Erina era più infastidita che arrabbiata o delusa "che razza di scherzo è questo è sempre meglio sul serio, è sempre il solito idiota" Hisako continuava a piangere "non è uno scherzo, è deciso, vuole farlo davvero, anche se non ho capito perché è andato bene di non essere all'altezza di Tōtsuki, che è solo un cuoco plebeo. " Erina sussultò a sentire quelle parole, per tanto tempo lo avevo chiamato plebeo e cuoco di seconda categoria. Ma non era vero, se ne era reso conto subito e pensava che lui lo sapesse, lo aveva affermato così tante volte. In era era solo uno scontro giocoso tra loro dovuto. "Non è così, è il migliore, è solo meglio di me. Io ho vinto il blu miglior modo del mondo, lui è il secondo miglior cuoco del mondo. Solo io posso chiamarlo plebeo, ma solo perché ... "Erina non finì la frase. Avrebbe voluto dire che era solo un modo affettuoso per lei di chiamarlo così, un termine concesso solo a lei e nessun altro, ma Hisako avrebbe frainteso. "vado da lui" "Erina no. È molto depresso, mi ha raccontato di come si è sentita più basso di te e suo padre. , forse domani si sentirà meglio e potremo parlare più rilassati. Ora sono felice, sono molto stanca. E 'così che la mia giornata è stata la prima volta in cui sono andato in scena. in chiunque s'avvicinasse, allora si chiese 'Tōtsuki può sopravvivere senza di lui ora?' i pensieri sono stanco e si addormentò. avvicinasse. Poi si chiese 'Tōtsuki può sopravvivere senza di lui ora?' i pensieri sono stanco e si addormentò. avvicinasse. Poi si chiese 'Tōtsuki può sopravvivere senza di lui ora?' i pensieri sono stanco e si addormentò.

La notte luce è la luna piena, la cui luce è accarezzava il dormitorio, quando un urlo squarciò la notte lanciando tutti i residenti nel panico. Una persona, col sudore sulla fronte, spalancò la porta della stanza cercando l'aggressore. Non vide nessuno se non la donna rannicchiata nelle coperte che piangeva con gli occhi chiusi. Altri arrivarono correndo nella stanza, ma una figura tranquilla dallo sguardo risoluto li invitò a lasciarli soli, avrebbe pensato un problema la situazione.

"No padre sarò buona, sto butto come dici tu. La tua bambina ha capito, ha sbagliato. Ora sarò buona fammi uscire, non buttare anche io, papààà "

Lentamente iniziò un sentire del calore sulle braccia nude, ma era ancora nel buio, sola, abbandonata da tutti. "Non andate via, non lasciatemi sola, sarò una brava bambina. Il calore si sta espandendo anche al suo viso e sentiva qualcosa, una voce che sussurrava. Una voce calma, gentile, forse inclusa, ma dove l'avevo sentita?

"-in un"

"Erina"

"Erina torna da me"

Lentamente l'oscurità s'iniziò a diradare, vide una tiepida luce intorno, ancora oscurità fuori dalla finestra, era ancora notte? Sentiva anche il calore più forte sulle braccia e sulla guancia.

Una volta sveglio e accorse che era con la testa su qualcosa di caldo e le braccia sono sfregate da qualcosa di caldo. Un attimo dopo è accorse che è nata, la testa era su un petto e le braccia sono massaggiate da mani. Una voce suadente le parla "Erina non preoccuparti sei qui con me. Alzate la testa e li vide, pozze d'oro che la accarezzavano, ma uno sguardo preoccupato. Era preoccupato per lei? "Yukihira perché mi chiami per nome?" "oh sei sveglia? Ti senti meglio? Nakiri scusa, ero molto preoccupato per l'urlo allucinante che hai emesso e ti ho chiamato per nome senza pensarci." "Ho urlato? Io?" "immagino che hai avuto un incubo Strano, da quando tuo padre è andato via non ne avevi avuti più. "Sogni guardò confuso il suo cipiglio, ma Dio quanto era adorabile con quel broncio e le sopracciglia corrugano. "Hai detto un Hisako che vuoi andar via. Non è un capisco perché mai si preoccuperà di essere profondamente idiota. non voglio sentire le tue inutili ragioni, tu devi sentire le mie. Perché non vi ubbidisco? Perché non mi considerò alla tua altezza? Capisco tuo padre, il mio idolo, il genio indiscusso, ma quel rifiuto. di Azami, e tu. Non ho bisogno di te. "

Erina parla e piangeva di nuovo, è era scostata da Soma, era seduta sul letto e lui era una terra ad ascoltarla. La sua attenzione era tutta rivolta a lei, che la prese. Erina continuò lo sfogo "Ho avuto un padre che ha dovuto amarmi da quando mia madre non è mai stato così, per scoprire un aguzzino che mi ha segnato una vita. ho provato il mio amore, quando il danno era già stato fatto, ho conosciuto tuo padre. Lui mi ha fatto amare il cibo, ma come è apparso così è comparso, e non l'ho più rivisto per dieci anni.

E poi sei arrivato tu. Mi hai sfidato, mi hai resa tua amica quando nessuno te lo ha chiesto. Di mia iniziativa mi hai salvato dal ritorno di mio padre e mi hai sostenuto. Ora che ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti a crescere, ad affrontare la vita, a risollevarmi, te ne vai? Tōtsuki, non puoi lasciare me! Non vedi quanto ho bisogno di te?

Sei uno stupido!

Sei un idiota!

Non sei plebeo, non sei un cuoco di secondo livello. Sei un maledetto stupido. Sei un idiota. Baka. Baka. Bakahira "Erina iniziò a piangere.

Soma non sopportava di vederla piangere, men che meno di vederla piangere per causa sua. Si alzò e abbracciò, poi si sedette sul letto mentre la abbracciava e iniziò ad accarezzarle la testa. Le diede un bacio sulla testa mentre le accarezzava le ciocche miele. "Hai sempre detto che sono un plebeo, e l'ho previsto in tutti gli shokugeki contro di te, anche al Blue" "Idiota. Hai battuto Asahi, il miglior chef di mezzanotte, che è riuscito a battere anche tuo padre. due al mondo, ma sei l'idiota numero uno.

Perché sei così strano, cos'è successo davvero? È successo qualcosa a Saiba-sama oa tua madre? ". Pe la prima volta quel giorno Yukihira sorrise, un sorriso sincero e parlò

"A mio padre non è successo nulla, l'ho sentito qualche giorno fa, è un Dubai per lavoro e ci resta per un altro mese. lo guardò "che significa? Dov'è tua madre?" Soma guardò di lato tradendo uno sguardo di tristezza, emise un sospiro che non conosce di avere e iniziò

"Mia madre è morta quando avevo sei anni, io e i miei genitori erano tutti chef girovaghi, Eravamo ad Istanbul per un catering, io e la mamma eravamo usciti per commissioni. me per proteggermi. Yukihira fece una pausa, il volto triste, gli occhi spensierati e una lacrima. sii sempre forte e affronta tutto con coraggio

zioni fin ora. In quella situazione mi procurai la cicatrice sull'occhio, ferito dai vetri rotti che mi erano finiti addosso ed uno mi colpì al sopracciglio. Il suo corpo è portato in Giappone e ora riposa vicino casa. Dopo quel fatto papà cambiò il suo suo in Yukihira per onorare la sua memoria. "Le rivolse un tenero sorriso" Sei un unico caso questa storia, è la prima volta che il racconto " Quindi non importa se vinci o perdi perché imparerai sempre. Non è una sfida per cucina in qualche modo, come ho catturato tutto il mio coraggio x dirti che il volto che cerco tra la folla, la voce melodiosa che mi porta il vento, il sorriso che mi spazza l'anima, la donna che voglio raggiungere. allora lo dico perché una sfida va affrontata anche quando sai che sei in perdita ".

Erina deglutì a secco ormai affamata di ogni singola parola, il cuore martellante e lo stomaco salito in gola.

Le prese il viso tra le mani e la guardia negli occhi, il cercò nelle sue ametiste, lo sguardo scese per un attimo sulle labbra delicate e si avvicinò. Con delicatezza le sfiorò le labbra con le sue, le sue labbra erano morbide e, Erina le apprezzò subito e si sciolse. Rimasi interdetta quando lui si allontò, vorrebbe indietro quel calore. Le guardie negli occhi, le sorrisi con quel sorriso caldo e tenero che scioglieva i ghiacciai perenni, tenendole ancora il viso tra le mani delicatamente le disse "Ti amo!" Erina rimase zitta, cosa aveva detto? Non capiva. Nel suo stomaco una mandria di bufali correva in giro e il suo cuore stava esplodendo. Soma continuò "È stato palese verso la fine del reggimento. Nello shokugeki contro Tsukasa ero troppo preso da te, dalla tua vicinanza, dal tuo sorriso, dai messaggi perfetti, dall'eleganza con cui ballavi in cucina e ho incasinato. Per fortuna tu sei favolosa ed abbiamo vinto. Godo di ogni sguardo che mi dai, vivo nel tuo sorriso, muoio se piangi e amo ogni attimo in cui mi rivolgi la parola "

Erina lo ascoltava e sorrideva

"Ma così di non essere all'altezza di Erina Nakiri, la lingua di Dio, il direttore di Tōtsuki. Quindi solo che devo andare via perché non posso più guardarti, parlare e sapere di non poterti avere. Preferisco scappare avendoti nel cuore piuttosto che assistere al giorno in cui arriverà qualcuno bello, ricco ed elegante e ti portato via. Sono un vigliacco e non riesco più un soffrire così senza avere la forza per conquistarti. Una risatina amara lasciò la sua bocca "Non mi piace nemmeno degno di parlarti." Erina Ti Amo. Continua a rimanere per i tuoi amici e non soffrire per il passato ". Erina lo afferrò per la maglia con tutte le mani, lo guardò negli occhi "Sei più grande stupido che abbia mai conosciuto, dirmi che mi ami, che ti piaccio e poi dire che te ne vai. "Lo tirò a sè e lo baciò, prima teneramente come aveva già fatto lui, poi si leccò il labbro inferiore invitandolo ad entrare. loro bocche. Da un bacio tenero e gentile si trasformò in pura passione che li travolgeva Stavolta si allontò Erina e gli disse "Anche io Ti Amo Bakahira. Amo i tuoi sorrisi stupidi, amo i tuoi amici al limite e le mie ricette che mi circondano così, le mie labbra che mi circondano così. Ho visto già uno stupido che mi ha rubato il cuore. "Soma la guardò con tenerezza, la strinse ancora un sé e la sommerse di piccoli teneri baci sulle guance, sulle labbra, in testa, sugli occhi e sulle mani. Mentre le accarezzava le guance e le mani parlò "è stato anche il mio primo bacio e sono felice di averlo condiviso con te. Erina vuoi essere la mia fidanzata? Voglio poter abbracciare, baciare, tenere per mano ed avere appuntamenti con te." "Forse se abbandoni Tōtsuki. Ma non voglio che tutti sappiano, magari piano piano, un po 'alla volta, ecco ..." Soma la tenne a sé "non preoccuparti amore mio, sarò una tomba" "Soma allora resterai in accademia, resterai Con me è con tutti gli amici che ti amano? Ma se ti vedo parlare o magari flirtare con una ragazza, l'espulsione sarà l'ultima delle tue preoccupazioni, ti ucciderò e farò in modo che il tuo corpo non sia più ritrovato. " Mentre le accarezzava le guance e le mani parlò "è stato anche il mio primo bacio e sono felice di averlo condiviso con te. Erina vuoi essere la mia fidanzata? Voglio poter abbracciare, baciare, tenere per mano ed avere appuntamenti con te." "Forse se abbandoni Tōtsuki. Ma non voglio che tutti sappiano, magari piano piano, un po 'alla volta, ecco ..." Soma la tenne a sé "non preoccuparti amore mio, sarò una tomba" "Soma allora resterai in accademia, resterai Con me è con tutti gli amici che ti amano? Ma se ti vedo parlare o magari flirtare con una ragazza, l'espulsione sarà l'ultima delle tue preoccupazioni, ti ucciderò e farò in modo che il tuo corpo non sia più ritrovato. " Mentre le accarezzava le guance e le mani parlò "è stato anche il mio primo bacio e sono felice di averlo condiviso con te. Erina vuoi essere la mia fidanzata? Voglio poter abbracciare, baciare, tenere per mano ed avere appuntamenti con te." "Forse se abbandoni Tōtsuki. Ma non voglio che tutti sappiano, magari piano piano, un po 'alla volta, ecco ..." Soma la tenne a sé "non preoccuparti amore mio, sarò una tomba" "Soma allora resterai in accademia, resterai Con me è con tutti gli amici che ti amano? Ma se ti vedo parlare o magari flirtare con una ragazza, l'espulsione sarà l'ultima delle tue preoccupazioni, ti ucciderò e farò in modo che il tuo corpo non sia più ritrovato. " Erina vuoi essere la mia fidanzata? Voglio poterti abbracciare, baciare, tenere per mano ed avere appuntamenti con te. "" Forse se abbandoni Tōtsuki. Ma non voglio che tutti sappiano, magari pianoforte piano, un po 'alla volta, ecco ... "Soma la tenne a sé" non preoccuparti amore mio, sarò una tomba "" Soma allora resterai in accademia, resterò con me e con tutti gli amici che ti amano? Ma se ti vedo parlare o conoscere flirtare con una ragazza, l'espulsione sarà l'ultima delle tue preoccupazioni, ti ucciderò e farò in modo che il tuo corpo non sia più ritrovato. " Erina vuoi essere la mia fidanzata? Voglio poterti abbracciare, baciare, tenere per mano ed avere appuntamenti con te. "" Forse se abbandoni Tōtsuki. Ma non voglio che tutti sappiano, magari pianoforte piano, un po 'alla volta, ecco ... "Soma la tenne a sé" non preoccuparti amore mio, sarò una tomba "" Soma allora resterai in accademia, resterò con me e con tutti gli amici che ti amano? Ma se ti vedo parlare o conoscere flirtare con una ragazza, l'espulsione sarà l'ultima delle tue preoccupazioni, ti ucciderò e farò in modo che il tuo corpo non sia più ritrovato. "

Soma sorrise, il sorriso malizioso che le previsioni sono le farfalle allo stomaco e le risposte "ma non puoi dirmi che no posso più parlare con Hisako o Megumi o Ikumi o Ryoko o Yuki o Alice ..." "basta!" esplose Erina "Hisako va bene, le altre sembrano avere una simpatia per te che va oltre l'amicizia" e per quando le chiami tutte per nome? Anche mia cugina? "

"Erina mi fa piacere che tu sia gelosa, ma ho già fatto la mia scelta. fissa solo con te. " Erina lo guardò sciolta, gli chiese di stare sul suo letto per dormire assieme, cullata da quelle amorevoli braccia. "Sì, è meglio che mi senta così con me. Anche io sono da tempo che mi sento così con te. Sento come mi guardi, come proteggi, anche se mi prendi sempre in giro" . Soma il bisogno di proteggerti perché ti amo. Mi piace affogare nei tuoi profondi e seducenti occhi. Perdonami se ti prendo in giro, ma amo tutte le tue espressioni, sono felice ogni volta che riesco a strapparti un'emozione, fosse anche quell'irresistibile broncio. Tutto perché io amo, ma nache perché sei così bella, solare, aseducente ... "

"pervertito, baka, è tardi sarà meglio dormire ora."

"come vuoi mi piccola principessa. Erina Ti Amo, buonanotte." "buonanotte Soma."

Con un sussurro che sperava che non udisse "ti amo anch'io bakahira"

Soma sorrise, la baciò sulla testa e le accarezzò i capelli miele, soffici come la seta, finché non si addormentarono entrambi.


End file.
